


自讨苦吃

by LucienAn



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, 反正就是他俩上床, 对不起我想不到打啥tag, 还能有啥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucienAn/pseuds/LucienAn
Summary: 主唱喝多了非得跟吉他手上床
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 9





	自讨苦吃

当Izzy躺倒在床上的时候真就想这么直接陷入昏迷，脑壳里嗡嗡的回荡的还是嘈杂的音乐，过亮的灯光仿佛依旧暂留在视网膜上刺激着他的视觉神经。这几天高强度的演出真的能把人折腾的半死，再加上每次结束大家都要再去兴高采烈趁着那心头上涌的算得上是骄傲的东西去喝上几杯，去和女孩子调情，去搞事情嗑药，去喧哗去挑事儿，去享受被人认出自觉到自己有些名气的虚荣。总之兴奋过头透支体力消耗精神的后果就是随便躺在哪里闭上眼就能睡着，哪怕是一不小心绊进棺材里可能还需要好心人帮帮忙盖上棺材盖。 

这次Izzy没喝高也没嗑药过头，可能稍微有那么一点，不过这也不是需要纠结的事情，不想做的事情就不做拍拍屁股走人不需要什么理由。总之他他妈的要累死了就想好好的睡一觉，所以像个幽灵一样毫无声息沉浸于躁动中的人们丝毫没有注意到这个家伙的独自提前离场。他终于可以放任自己把头部陷入柔软的枕头，蹬直了双腿身子平躺在床上，疲惫的感觉甚至让他有些恍惚自己仿佛躺在云端或是平稳行驶在河流中的一只皮艇上，晃晃悠悠的。

最后一下更加剧烈的晃动让他睁开了堪比被胶水黏住了一样难以活动的眼皮，他没有在皮艇上也更没有被水汽形成的云彩环绕，映入眼帘的是他烦人的缠人的喋喋不休的红发主唱。那家伙一屁股坐在了床边才压住弹簧施加一个力度造成了刚刚那一阵的摇晃，然后Izzy就感觉什么冰凉的东西贴上了自己半敞开的衬衣裸露出的那片皮肤，激的他打哆嗦然后探手还算压着问候人的脏话准备挪开这个不明玩意，攥在手中才发现那是一瓶空的杰克丹尼，稍稍睁开眼睛聚焦观察，合着这家伙有时候不随大流的一起去花天酒地的胡闹，是在自己偷偷囤私货像个有情伤的小姑娘一样躲起来买醉吗，Izzy躺在床上还跟坐在旁边的Axl有些距离便已经能够闻到他身上扑面而来的酒气，虽说Izzy这个时候也没有好闻到哪去，但是人总是能够快速的发现别人身上令人在意的点而对自己不自知，不是吗。

吐槽归吐槽，Izzy勉强还能撑着自己的好脾气，说到底他也不想跟一个酒鬼斤斤计较，谁知道第二天这家伙脑子里面还存下一些什么记忆，他已经开始考虑用手中的那个酒瓶砸混胡搅蛮缠的人让他赶紧躺下，他也好合眼安稳坠入睡眠。  
可惜Axl就偏偏不给人这个机会，艾克索 贼拉会来事儿 罗斯，一不做二不休的干脆翻身压在了人身上，Izzy懒懒散散抬眼瞧他，也不愿意正儿八经把眼睁开，一是他实在是太困了，二这是他忍者不发脾气的表现。搁往常Axl还能看出这些小表情，但是现在他自己都喝的满眼雾气弥漫似的无法聚焦，还怎么会去在意别人的眼神对他是否友好。  
A努力晃着头把自己摆正，仿佛那颗头不是他自己的而是一个什么放在斜坡上的圆球，不管怎么样都没办法放到他应该待的地方。眼前的重影随着摆动的幅度也在乱晃，嘴巴不受控制的张张合合吐出些不过大脑的词汇，琐碎又没有逻辑，而其中弥漫的幽怨情感跟他气息之中所包含的酒精浓度一样高。尽管如此，Izzy还是用半昏迷的大脑中多少整理出一些信息，比如：你不再关心我，你是不是不爱我，你是不是要离开，你是不是、是不是、是不是……  
这些碎碎叨叨东西简直称得上肉麻让人胳膊上汗毛直立起鸡皮疙瘩，Izzy由于困倦缺乏思考的用鼻音闷哼不屑一顾，直接把嫌弃的表情摆在了脸上。再垂眼看时，埋在自己胸口前的那颗红毛脑袋抬起头来泫然欲泣，昏暗的灯照射在他眼眶中积攒的那些晶莹剔透的液体，让人心颤的光点随着一点点颤抖就震荡着像是要破碎一般。

见鬼的这家伙居然还哭了？！

这么说虽然很不合时宜，但是Izzy觉得自己吞咽口水的声音有点大。  
他有些笨拙的把身上的人向上拉进一点，好让Axl头靠向自己的肩膀，缓慢的拍着脊梁哄小孩子一样的给他顺背，掌心摩挲在因为有一段时间的吃了上顿没下顿而削瘦突出的肩胛骨上，却因为过高的体温使得这些动作不知不觉带了点色情的含义。  
在他手心下颤抖哽咽的家伙给人一种满足感，有时候这种掌控感带来的满足简直要凌驾于性爱。想想看，温顺，脆弱，美丽。  
可惜Izzy还没来得及感叹难得一会儿的安静。怀中的人突然止住了失恋小女生一样的行为，态度有了一百八十度的大转变，像一只被惊醒的猫咪一样猛地抬头险些撞到Izzy的下巴，在他避之不及的时候，嘴唇便被醉鬼狠狠的堵住一口气喘不上来，酒气从气管被人倒灌进来呛的他报复性啃在人唇瓣上，Axl不甘示弱的猛扑上用一种让人舌头麻木完全没有章法的行为去吮吸报复。好在酒精麻痹了他的动作，意图凶猛而造成的攻击不过是其想要的十分之一而已，软唇在过紧的距离中挤压着变了形状，舌头不由分说侵占对方的口腔空间食髓知味的缠绵索求。

FUCK

Izzy在内心很很的咒骂，他甚至有时候都要怀疑自己是不是有什么古怪的癖好，不然为什么会因为一个满是占有欲，却完全不具备技巧的亲吻搞得裤裆发紧。  
Axl继续让酒精麻痹大脑，无法无天的在人身体上方像个泥鳅一样拱来拱去，牙齿不听使唤的磕碰在另一个薄唇上，听着人倒吸冷气的声音反而耸着肩膀笑出声，刚刚流眼泪的鼻音还没有消退，气息从被酒精麻痹的声带中挤压出来发出古怪的声音。  
他肯定还说了些什么咒骂无耻下流的话，不然Izzy为什么会把他压在身下，用一只骨节分明的手将Axl两只手腕并起按压在上方，另一只手扯动皮带急于释放欲望，而Axl却晃着腰身丝毫没有配合的意味让整个过程变得过于艰难。  
仅仅是把这个家伙翻个身子将像保鲜膜一样紧贴乱动的腿部的皮裤扒下来就出了一身汗，Izzy轻薄的衬衣完全被汗水渗透黏在身上随着下面的躯干弯曲绷紧，不适的感觉平添内心烦躁，没好气的在人屁股上白嫩的软肉上掐了一把，一个红印子随之显现，同时还有Axl不掩饰的叫喊和一些f开头的脏活。  
Izzy选择不理睬，只是埋头草草做准备，粘稠的液体淋在人臀缝徐徐将手指送入那个干涩的穴口，没什么兴致仔细伺候，只是毛毛糙糙的屈指旋转扒开那块隐秘的地方，任由甬道收缩吮吸挤出的大量润滑液顺着指缝向下流，粗重的喘息带动空气流动让那块湿的不行的地方瑟缩一下，而Izzy从来没有给人逃脱的机会只是伏着身子抽出自己湿滑的手指换上已经勃起的地方急匆匆解决欲望，龟头破开肉穴向人身体内部塞进去，滚烫的温度在混乱的头脑中被放大，一寸寸摩擦的肌理让人产生一种五脏六腑都被挤压着，而缓慢的节奏又惹得Axl晃着滴着水的屁股迎合，只是细细磨蹭，而昏沉的大脑接受的快感也是缓慢迟钝却韵味十足，这是他自讨苦吃。

Axl的那张嘴几乎没有停过，在屁股中夹得那根硬的像铁一样的东西缓慢顶入完全没入时，终于将那些侮辱性的词汇变调成为呻吟，高高低低的声音紧绷的身子无所不用其极的传达他此时此刻是那么需要被填满的需求。被操软了腰胳膊撑也不住的让他整个身子下陷，肩胛骨腰腹再到被人揉捏高高翘起的臀部形成了一个惊人的曲线，身经百战的Izzy看着眼前泪眼迷蒙的家伙，连合嘴都不记得导致津液顺着嘴角下淌，嘴唇上泛着水光红的如同皮下饱满充斥着水分待采的果子一般，发丝散乱搞得一塌糊涂的艳情场面也不得不感叹实在是过于刺激。这样的Axl让他有些刹不住车。

“Ah，稍微动一下叫的像个守贞操的处女是你，摇着屁股求操的的也是你。”

背入式的操干让每一次都能准确的顶在那个让他叫出声音甚至爽到能翻白眼的点上，甬道被磨蹭的湿滑动作带出一阵阵淫靡的水声，而因为快感勃起的阴茎同样滴着前液随着身躯前后移动甩在小腹上，液体黏着拉出隐秘的银丝。他想要伸手抚慰自己，撑着胳膊却连连向前踉跄着没办法触碰到自己，操、他感到压力、感到无可是从、感到铺天盖地的享受、感到迸发出想要痛哭的情绪，发作的小疯子卯足了劲儿在人冲刺奋力插入拔出打桩机一样的动作下拼了命的挣扎，膝盖抵着床铺几乎就要逃脱。

Izzy不得不用手指紧箍他的腰间勒出痕迹，腰间软肉被他掐出沟壑，这样才能限制住他的自由，防止人身子一个猛冲将自己脑袋撞向床头折了脖子。而因为这如同野兽交媾一样的性爱，Axl的细腰上也满是汗液滑的让人难以把控，多次险些从他的手掌间挣脱。就跟他糟糕的脾气、让人厌烦的停不下来的抱怨一样，Izzy这么想着有些脾气的发狠的顶进人的小洞真正撑开每一个褶皱，低头看着嫩肉锢着那根不断进出充血胀大的阴茎被干的外翻，从额头滑落的汗水滴落在人的脊梁上又随着肌理带上那些细小的下滑凝聚在腰窝。

Axl身下的床单已经被他紧紧攥着的手指扯的不成样子，一团揉吧在他的胸口下硌的那个穿有乳环的乳头发疼，身下一阵又一阵不停被送上顶峰的快感让他不知所措，他射了一次之后甚至又被阴茎摩擦腺体有了想要勃起的欲望，身体像是过载了一般不听使唤没办法调动任何一部分，与此同时又是不知足的吞咽浑浑噩噩的含着这根肉棒与之交合，让头皮发麻四肢发颤的感觉简直要怀疑这一切是不是真实的，甚至怀疑自己的存在。善变而又无法控制的情绪让他从高亢的叫床又转到呜呜噎噎的声音。失神的眼睛中又是满含泪水，这些液体终于因为剧烈运动洒向床单又形成一片颜色较深的水渍。

Axl被身后纯粹发泄欲望式的抽插操到了射，他甚至不知道这一切是从什么时候停下来的，只知道第二天睁开眼睛时，头疼欲裂，直觉以一种渐进式的慢慢返回自己身体，记忆也是片段式的塞进大脑。大腿间一片黏腻屁股中还夹着那根前一晚带他欲仙欲死到失态的罪魁祸首，随着动作甚至还有抬头的趋势。

很干脆，翻脸不认人主唱已经打算抬腿把身旁的黑发吉他手踹下床了。


End file.
